Vongola Famiglia
Vongola Famiglia (ボンゴレファミリー, Bongore Famirī Lit. Clam) is currently the Strongest Guild Konohagakure, as well as of a member of Yonko (四皇 Yonkō Lit. Five Great Emperors), which are known as the Five Strongest Legal Guilds in Earth Land. Location Vongola Famiglia was situated in the country of Konohagakure, in the northwestern coast of the country in Hasukase town, where it is the only guild. It was located in the north of the town not far from the coast, and the guild was situated about 4-5 kilometers up the Husakase central path. However, soon after the town was destroyed by a Dark Guild invasion, the Vongola rebuild the town into a city, which was renamed to Vongola City as gratitude by the citizens as well as putting the Vongola in charge of running and protecting the City. History Strength Members Magic & Equipment Magic Equipment Traditions Will of Fire The "Will of Fire" (火の意志, Hi no Ishi) is one of the two philosophy that the Vongola lives by which has since been passed on to many mages from Vongola Famiglia as a part of their spiritual heritage. Creed Is one of the two philosophy held in Vongola Famiglia. The Creed was the code and guiding philosophy of the Vongola Famiglia, mainly the Anbu (Assassins). It restricted unnecessary slaughter of innocents, preserved the reputation of oneself and of the Order, and was meant to create peace, not only within the world, but within the individual. Traditional Vongola Sparring Vongola Mage Sparring (伝統的の忍組手, Dentōteki no Shinobi Kumite) is a combat training method that has been passed down for generations in Vongola Famiglia. Bell Test The bell test is a form of examination that is given to the Vongola Mages that wish to form teams. An S-Class Mage will be assaigned to test them out and ultimately decides whether they pass or fail. Fantasia A parade held every year at The Harvest Festival where Vongola Famiglia Mages all display their powers in a fantastical performance. The event is looked forward to not only by the members of Vongola Famiglia but by the whole population of Vongola. S-Class Wizard Promotional Trial In the Vongola Famiglia Guild, the Trial (S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial) is an event that is held every year, where the Master selects the most prominent members to participate in a trial in order to be promoted to S-Class Mages. Every year the trial is different and the venue also. Current S-Class mages also take part in the Trial, to increase the difficulty of the task and make the Trial even harder to complete. Vongola Succession Trial The Vongola Trial is a trial that every Vongola Boss must pass in order to gain a great power. The bosses need to be in a near-death experience in order to take the trial, and must be able to deal with the sins committed by the Famiglia. Ring Conflict The Vongola Boss and the External Advisor to the Famiglia have equal power when it comes to choosing the next boss of the Famiglia. In the event that they have different opinions as to who the rightful successor should be, the boss and the external advisor hand Half Vongola Rings to their chosen candidates, and battle for the rings commence. Inheritance Ceremony The Vongola Inheritance Ceremony is when the Boss to be officially inherits the title of next Vongola Boss. Since the Vongola Famiglia has far-reaching influence worlwide, powerful Guilds from all over the world will travel to attend the Ceremony and see the next Vongola Boss for themselves. Since the Ceremony is an important tradition for the Vongola Famiglia, it is expected that some Guilds will either boycott the ceremony, attempt to assassinate the next Boss, or try to prevent the ceremony from taking place altogether. Leaving Vongola Famiglia Whenever a Mage wishes to leave Vongola Famiglia, they are free to do so, however they are expected to follow three rules: #.You must never reveal sensitive information about Vongola Famiglia to others for as long as you live. #.You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain. #.Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live. Guild Relationships *Fairy Tail: *Sabertooth: *Phantom Task: *Desert Vipers: Major Battles Navigation Category:Legal Guilds